imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Peach
"No, N-o, yes. All of you. I went from being all alone to being a fiancee, a daughter, a granddaughter, a sister, and a friend." ''―One of Princess Peach's quotes from the ''While You Were Sleeping ''film. '''Princess Peach Toadstool'(ピーチ姫 Pīchi-hime?) is a fictional character in Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. series of video games. She is the very beautiful princess of the fictitious Mushroom Kingdom and therefore the daughter of King and Queen Toadstool, and often plays the "damsel in distress" role in the adventure series.12 She was known as Princess Toadstool outside Japan until late 1996, when the name "Peach" was added in Yoshi's Safari, later solely becoming "Princess Peach". In 2008, Princess Peach landed on Forbes Wealthiest Fictional People list, with a fortune upwards of $1 billion.3 She is ranked tenth in Electronic Gaming Monthly’s list of the top ten video game politicians.4 Description ---- Princess Peach has long and wavy blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink dress, red high heels, white evening gloves, a sapphire pendant, sapphire earrings, and a gold tiara with sapphires and rubies. In sports games, Peach wears a pink skirt or pink short-shorts with a pink tank top, and pink tennis shoes. She wears various dresses, skirts, and tops in Mario Party 2. In Super Mario Sunshine, Peach wears a pink sundress, red high heels, and jewelery. She also carries a white parasol decorated with pink lace. In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, when Peach is possessed by the Shadow Queen, she wears a black gown, black high heels, black evening gloves, a black cape, a ruby pendant, ruby earrings, and a pointed gold tiara with rubies. In Super Paper Mario she wears a wedding dress. She wears pink gym shorts and a pink sports bra with soccer gear and armor in the Mario Strikers series. In Mario Kart Wii, when riding a bike, Peach wears a spandex white biker suit with pink accent along with pink boots. In the 1995 film [[While You Were Sleeping]] (released by Wikipedia:Hollywood Pictures and Wikipedia:Caravan Pictures), her appearance is unchanged, apart from her being in real-life form, her hair being short and brown, her crown, brooch and earrings being removed, and her clothing being different.'' ---- Peach's personality is generally kind natured and well mannered. In most games she is portrayed as selfless and generous. Typically, she does not show an aggressive nature even when confronted by her enemies. This however, varies from game to game. She can be rather hostile if provoked, as seen in Paper Mario: the Thousand Year Door when she threatens to spit on TEC-XX for asking her the meaning of love. 5 Most of the time, however, Peach behaves more proper and ladylike. In [[The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!|''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!]], she has the ability to transform into various shapes, such as in the episode "Two Plumbers and a Baby" where she turns into a baby. Looks Princess Peach, as her name implies, is a princess. She has a gold crown, red lips, either sky blue, dark blue or black eyes, a pink dress, a round necklace, two earrings, a pair of red high heels, and long, wavy hair (blonde in games, red/orange/brown (depending on the paint used) in the Mario cartoons, and shorter and brown in the 1995 film ''While You Were Sleeping). In the TV series The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Peach transforms into various shapes and objects frequently.Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Characters with the ability to transform